Generation 1 Will Not Bow
by Sonixawesome
Summary: *READ 'GENERATION 1: WHERE'D YOU GO' FIRST!* Not long after Bulbasaur's comforting song, a new friend appears. She has a plan: Show their Trainer just what Pokemon really mean. The Song is 'I will not bow' By Breaking Benjamin. T for some seriously violent battling.


Generation 1 Will Not Bow

The seventeen year old Champion of Kanto was walking through Viridian Forest. Her lustrous brown hair was bunched up in a bun, and her white-and-pink hat was in her pocket. She saw a break in the trees, and figured it would be a good time to rest before continuing on. She walked into the clearing, and saw the three lone Pokemon. She walked to them. "Hey! Why are you three here? Weren't you Red's Pokemon?"

Bulbasaur looked up into her eyes. "Bulba?"

She knelt down. "Hey! It's me, Leaf. I knew Red for a while."

Bulbasaur nodded, and turned to Charmander. Charmander woke Squirtle, who had fallen asleep to the forlorn Bulbabye. "Char-charmander."

"You weren't…" Leaf trailed off.

Bulbasaur nodded, and Charmander sniffed, wiping his face. Leaf's face darkened. "That idiot… I'll tell you what, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. We're going to find Red. We're going to battle him, and make him wish he had not left you behind!"

The three nodded. "Bulba."

"Charmander!"

"Squirtle!" Then they did something, the ultimate sign of trust for an abandoned pokemon. They gave Leaf their Pokeballs, which Red had left behind.

Within ten days, they had trained to be the most powerful pokemon in Kanto, along with Leaf's pokemon, Eevee. In a year, they found Red. He stood on the top of Twist Mountain. They stood in the falling snow, the Champion and the Traitor.

Leaf stepped forward. "I've been waiting for this moment."

Red said nothing. Leaf held out her Pokeball. "I hope you're ready for the biggest and most humiliating loss in your life," She shouted, all her anger poured into the words.

Red chose his first Pokemon.

"Samu!"

Leaf smiled. "Of course it's evolved fully. I guess I'll have two ways to show you what Pokemon is all about! I choose you, Squirtle!" The Tiny Turtle Pokemon stood in front of the large sea Otter Pokemon.

"Samurott, Razor Shell," Red stated, flatly.

For another time, Leaf smiled, "I can't wait to shove this victory in your face! Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

Samurott drew the sword-like scalchop out of its leg sheath.

Squirtle withdrew into her shell, and began rotating, charging at the Unova starter. Samurott charged, and slashed again and again onto the small turtle shell.

It did no effect. Squirtle jumped out of her shell the moment Samurott slowed down. Leaf pointed at the otter menacingly. "Skull Bash, Squirtle!"

Before Samurott could move, Squirtle knocked it flat with a slamming head attack. Samurott couldn't get up. For the slightest moment, Leaf heard Red gasp, and pointed again, at Red this time, "This is what Pokemon is all about! I trust Squirtle, and she trusts me! As much as Oak thought, you never understood that! That is why WE WILL WIN!"

Red returned Samurott, "Go, Serperior."

Leaf laughed, "Return, Squirtle! It's your turn, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba-SAUR!" The plant creature roared. The grass snake looked coolly at him, unfazed.

"Serperior, Leaf Tornado."

"Bulbasaur! Dodge it and use Venoshock!"

He jumped sideways, avoiding the storm of leaves. Then, he released a huge blast of poison, KO'ing Serperior. Now, Red was obviously distressed. "How are you winning? These are the strongest Pokemon in Unova!"

Leaf laughed once more. "Look at you, tossing around the word 'strong'! I've got some choice advice from Karen of the Elite Four! _There is no such thing as strong and weak Pokemon. These are the selfish perceptions of people!"_

Red stepped back by instinct. "Whatever. Go, Stoutland!"

Leaf stepped forward, feeding off of Red's surprise and obvious fear. "Eevee!"

The gene Pokemon struck a fighting pose against the large dog pokemon. Stoutland began charging, and Red yelled, "Stoutland, Ice Fang!"

Leaf shook her head. "Too bad you don't trust your Pokemon, and love them like you should. All of these Pokemon deserve such a better trainer. Eevee, Assist attack!"

Eevee charged to meet Stoutland, and grabbed the large dog Pokemon. The little Pokemon lifted Stoutland into the air, and slammed it down in an earth shattering Seismic Toss. Once again, Red's Pokemon was One-Hit-K-O'd. This was different though. Eevee shone in a white light, and grew. Her ears widened, and tufts of fur grew up on the tips. Her tail thinned, elongated, and split in two. Her eyes became more angular, and her neck lost its ruff of fur. Her body lengthened out, now around the size of a Persian. Eevee lost its glow, and became a full on Espeon. "Eevee- I mean, Espeon! You evolved!" Espeon turned to Leaf.

_I couldn't have evolved without your friendship, Leaf. Thank you. But now, it is Charmander's turn, is it not? _Leaf nodded, wiping her joyful tears away.

"Go, Charmander!" Leaf shouted, as Espeon returned to her side.

Red shrugged, "I've been in closer battles. You're nothing compared to Blue, his Pokemon were actually strong."

Leaf shook her head, tut-tutting. "There it is again. Just use your next Pokemon, Red."

Red nodded, and sent out his Emboar. The Pokemon smirked, thinking its opponent an easy defeat. "Emboar, use your Head Smash attack!"

Leaf simply nodded her head. Charmander knew what to do. The reptilian pokemon awaited the pig's attack, and in a deft movement, ran blindingly fast to the side. In no time, it had flanked the pig, sending it to the ground.

"Char! Charmander Char Char! Charmander!" The little Pokemon said, standing on Emboar's chest.

Leaf looked down at Espeon. Espeon looked up, smiling.

_Charmander is taunting Emboar. He says 'I can't wait until the day that Red forgets you, just as he did me. You will have nothing left, will you? Serperior, Samurott? Both of them will abandon you too. You're not a Pokemon, Emboar, you're a tool. That's all Red thought of me; it's all he'll think of you. He wants to stand on you to reach the heights, the way I stand on you now. Enjoy it while it lasts, you oversized stepping stone!' I must say, Charmander is rather vengeful when he wants to be._

Leaf nodded, "Charmander! Finish him with Aerial Ace!"

The little Pokemon nodded, and jumped back. In an elaborate dance, he leaped into the air at Emboar, propelled himself upward by spinning his tail, did an aerial roll, and came down like a small meteor. Baring his claws, he struck Emboar, with enough force to down the pig. He jumped off of the pig, landing a foot away on one knee.

He got to his feet, and forcefully rubbed his nose with one finger, John Cena style. "Mander. Mander-Chaa."

Red fell to his knees, then put his hands to the earth. "But I… I…" He looked up as Leaf, Charmander, and Espeon walked away, "WAIT! Charmander!"

The little Pokemon turned with steely eyes too cold for a fire type. "Charmander-Char?"

Red laughed, somewhat nervously, "Remember, Charmander? I trained you! I got you this strong. You… You should thank me. You… I'll take you back, Charmander. We'll be the best together! What do you say, Charmander?"

Charmander turned and walked toward the trainer. Leaf lurched forward. Espeon caught her with her tail. _Let Charmander do what he must._

Leaf looked forward, saddened. Red nodded, "That's right, Charmander. I picked you, right? You were my first Pokemon! Come on, Charmander! We'll be the strongest."

Charmander turned back to Leaf, and then nodded to Espeon. Espeon smiled. She once again told the Pokemon's thoughts to her trainer. _Charmander says 'I have to take out the trash'_

Leaf laughed aloud, causing Red's arrogant smile to falter, "Charmander?"

Charmander turned to his faithless trainer. "Charmander Charmander."

_You think that I need _Glory_? _Espeon translated.

"Char Char. Charmander Char."

_I have one thing to tell you about that._

"Char. Charmander Charchar!"

_It's really hard to shine with glory when it's being defiled by your pond scum that calls itself a Trainer!_

At this, Charmander turned around, making a point of ferociously smacking Red with his tail, "Charmander."

_Don't touch the ground. Dishonesty is a pollutant. _

Red fell to his side. Leaf almost felt bad for him as he went into fetal position. But then Espeon changed that.

_I can't believe him! He's only thinking of how weak his team is! He isn't even thinking of them as Pokemon! He just keeps saying 'I need new ones, I need new ones!' As if they're just tools to replace as needed! Grrr, he makes me so mad!_

Leaf just shook her head. "Come on, guys. I think we might pass out from all of the wasted potential in the air." and they walked away.

In about two hours, thanks to the fast ship S.S Aqua, they were back in Kanto. They walked towards Pallet, but it was getting dark. Squirtle collected firewood, and Charmander set it ablaze. Leaf and Espeon went to get something. As all three Pokemon sat around the fire, Charmander cleared his throat.

"I have something to say. Just a year and ten days ago, we were alone. We were lost, desperate, and abandoned. We stood in a meadow, this same one we happen to be in now, waiting for the one who forgot us to return. We knew he wouldn't return, but we still waited. Looking back, it wasn't Red that held us together. We could have easily left. Bulbasaur, you might have returned to your village. Squirtle, you could have gone anywhere. Red found you as a wayward traveler, free and careless. You could have taken all that back. But you stayed. We all stayed. No, Red was not the glue that held us together like Eggsecute. It was us. We stayed together because we knew that if we left our separate ways, we would have always been alone, no matter where we were. Red had nothing to do with our staying together. It was us, and us alone. You are both the things that keep me alive, keep me sane. I know that if I am ever in trouble, you will be there, to help me out. And if you are hurt, I will chase the attacker to the ends of the earth and back for you, untiring and unafraid."

They all nodded, and Leaf came back with a tray of four bottles filled with liquid, "Aprijuice, anyone?"

Each Pokemon grabbed a bottle, and Leaf sat with all of them, drinking some Soda Pop. Charmander took a huge swig, and spoke again. "As I said before, this is the same meadow that was our home for many years. Now, I will sing a song for us, the same way Bulbasaur did all those months ago. This is a song that my papa Charizard sang whenever he wished for victory. And I currently can say, with no doubt, that we will always have just that. So, in the name of the mysterious creator, whoever he or she may be, this is my wish: Victory in the name of truth, friendship, and trust!" Everyone raised their drinks, even Leaf, who was still uncertain what was being said. When everyone settled, Charmander readied his voice, and sang a song.

_Fall_

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_  
_I just wanna leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies_  
_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

_Open your eyes!_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

**So I've done it. I've managed to stick it to Unova. Ha-Ha. I am so happy right now I can't even put it to words. I've always thought Leaf was cool, so hey, why not make her the receptacle for Red's punishment? I can tell you right now, this is one of my favorites among my stories. It completed my first Gen. 1 story, and it is definitely one of the most awesome battles I've ever done.**

**Answering some questions you might have:**

**Why did I choose Espeon?**

**Well, she doesn't require a stone for one, and for two, she is my favorite Eevee-lution. She is Psychic for crying out loud! Water and Psychic are my favorite types.**

**Question two:**

**How could I make the generation five Pokemon lose? They were so much stronger!**

**Get off my story.**

**Question 3: **

**If you like water so much, then how come you never use it in your stories?**

**Patience, young grasshopper.**

**Question 4: **

**Are you done yet?**

**Okay, okay, sheesh.**

**C U LTR! Review please!**

**Five reviews or more and I'll add another story. Squirtle has to sing, doesn't she?**

**...**


End file.
